


Whoops, I Went Live

by Anonymous



Series: JatP RPF NSFW (take two) [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Softcore Porn, comments give me serotonin, gay porn, power bottom owen, send requests, what about it, yes im going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Owen goes live while Charlie's sucking his dick just off camera.orthis was a request pls don't hate me.
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie/Owen Patrick Joyner
Series: JatP RPF NSFW (take two) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022397
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: anonymous





	Whoops, I Went Live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keo/gifts).



> Hi!
> 
> Tysm for all of your lovely comments on my last fic! Keep leaving requests and comments if you have anything to say. :)
> 
> ~ K

Owen was so bored he resorted to watching cringey Amazon Prime holiday movies while Charlie was kneeling on the ground between his widespread legs. They discovered one day - to Owen's absolute delight - that if Charlie ever had too much spent up energy, or he hadn't been getting enough physical attention the best way to solve the problem was for him to sit nestled between Owen's widespread legs kneeling on the little cushioned pad they ordered online just for this purpose. (After the first few times Charlie started complaining about his knees and Owen ordered the pad one day as a surprise.) "Just like that baby, you're doing so good for me right now," Owen praised, twisting his fingers in Charlie's hair earning a loud moan in response. When Charlie's mouth opened wider Owen took the opportunity to buck his hips a little bit more, pushing the tip of his cock against the back of his throat.

_ "Ngh _ feels good," Charlie mumbled, sliding off of the cock with a slick popping sound. He reached a hand down to start palming himself but Owen tsked and nudged Charlie's clothing covered dick with his big toe. Charlie let out a whimper but didn't try to get himself off. Owen ruffled Charlie's hair then leaned down and pressed a firm kiss at the top of his head. Charlie grinned back at him, and when he tried to lean back into the couch he pulled Owen in for a bruising kiss.

"Love you," Charlie said, his breath hitching when Owen managed to find an unblemished part of his shoulder blade and marked him up with a new row of hickies. Owen pulled away, his eyes sparkling when Charlie surged forward for another kiss.

"I love you too idiot. Feeling any better?" Owen asked, using his right hand to gently pet Charlie's hair. Charlie hummed lightly, bending down to lap at Owen's slowly hardening cock. Owen let out a gasp when his hips buckled at the touch of Charlie's swirling tongue. 

"Getting there," Charlie said, before swallowing Owen as far as he could take it; letting the weight of his dick rest over his tongue. He choked a little when Owen gently pushed him a bit further down, but it wasn't anything Charlie hadn't taken before. 

A new… idea... started to form in Owen's head and, using one hand to keep Charlie in place he used the other to shut off the tv. Charlie let out a sound of distress at the sudden lack of background noise and Owen gently tugged at his hair, letting him know everything was okay. "You're going to have to be very quiet for me, can you do that?" Owen asked, letting go of Charlie's hair to gently cup his face. Charlie looked confused, but he bobbed his head up and down nodding in confirmation. Owen grinned and readjusted his grip so his free hand was knotted up in Charlie's hair again. "There's my Precious," Owen said, bending down low to place another kiss at the top of Charlie's head. Charlie let out a moan, the sound vibrating along Owen's dick.

"Ngh, hnmm," Charlie garbled in response. Owen couldn't make out what he said since his mouth was just so full. Owen tugged at his hair a little bit so Charlie knew he wasn't being ignored when he pulled out his phone.

"Relax babe," Owen urged, giving Charlie's hair another little tug. "I wanted to… do something  _ fun _ since you're taking my cock so good right now." Charlie moaned again and Owen could feel his saliva dripping out of the sides of his mouth, sliding down to the base of his cock. Owen found the app he was looking for then less than ten minutes later he was live with his dick in Charlie's mouth. 

He almost immediately shot off at the mere thought of it, but he held back. That would've entirely ruined his plan. “Whoops,” Owen said, teasingly pulsing further into the back of Charlie’s throat. “Looks like I went live.” Almost a few hundred thousand followers were instantly on the live and Owen kept his eyes peeled open to the camera, pointedly ignoring Charlie sucking on his cock right out of their view. "Hey guys, how's it going? I'm not up to much, just wanted to hang out today," Owen said, electing to greet his fans with a cheeky smile instead of a wave and risk Charlie popping off his cock. Charlie - the bastard - took the opportunity to start actually sucking on his dick and it was Owen's turn to bite back a grown, the sound hidden behind a thick swallow. He felt himself grow steadily harder in Charlie's mouth, pushing at the walls of his cheeks.

Charlie let out a loud whimper and Owen tugged roughly at his hair in punishment.

"Oh that?" Owen said, trying to come up with a lie. Charlie's cry was picked up by the built in mic on his phone, which meant the fans heard it. "Yeah that sound was just the -" Owen hitched his breath when Charlie swirled his tongue around his tip, licking off some dribbling precum. "Just the tv. I've been spending all day watching Hallmark movies." Charlie nuzzled his nose and suddenly was able to swallow Owen's entire length down to his balls. Owen's hips bucked forward involuntarily and he almost slid right off the couch. Charlie had one hand wrapped around his thigh, keeping him in place. "Anything new with you guys?" He asked, waiting to see the discussion take off in the chat. Owen realized Charlie had stopped sucking again, so he tugged at the roots of his hair, gently dragging his head back and forth to gently urge the motion to get faster.

"Hmmm," Charlie hummed, sliding his hand up Owen's thigh so he could start circling his fingers along his balls. Owen stuttered, trying hard to keep his composure. This was  _ his _ idea after all. "'S good," Charlie mumbled, eyes glazed over from how long he'd been sucking. Owen stifled a groan of his own when Charlie went straight back to suckling at his balls, swallowing one of them completely. With his mouth occupied by a ball Charlie shifted his hand, dragging it up and down the length of his shaft. Owen almost dropped his phone at the sudden sensations happening at the same time.

"It was great catching up with everyone, I gotta go. Bye!" Owen said, his words coming out as rushed and breathless. He was pretty sure he was blushing too. Owen turned off the live and dropped his phone on the couch next to him, sliding forward with a loud moan. He was basically hanging off the couch at this point but with the way Charlie was sucking him off he couldn't care less.

"Like that daddy?" The cheeky bastard asked, looking up at Owen with his innocent puppy dog eyes. Like he  _ didn't  _ know exactly what he was doing. Refusing to give him the satisfaction of a response Owen bit his tongue but pulled tightly at Charlie's hair, tightening his hold. It was Charlie's turn to moan, gagging when Owen shoved his cock right back down his throat.

" _ Charlie _ ," Owen keens, giving into his need to thrust into his boyfriend's watering mouth. Then Owen freezes and they both know what's about to happen and even though Owen drops his hand so Charlie can pull off in time he doesn't… and he ends up swallowing his entire load. " _ Fuck _ ," Owen says, falling against the couch cushions. Charlie uses his tongue to clean up the rest of the mess before crawling onto the couch next to him, curling into his chest. Owen wrapped his arm around Charlie, pulling him in close as his body shakes, coming down from the ograsm.

"Was that good daddy?" Charlie asked, using his right hand to lightly massage at Owen's left nipple. Charlie's voice was shot and they both knew how he wouldn't be able to sing for a week.

"It was perfect babe," Owen promised, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of Charlie's forehead. Charlie hummed, content, pressing his face into Owen's shoulder. Owen pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

“Hmm,” Charlie hummed lightly as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of Owen’s neck. He pressed a few kisses against his neck, his teeth dragging across the skin. Charlie’s fingers tweaked his nipple through his shirt, the rough fabric rubbing against the now-softened skin. Owen hissed, tensing his muscles when Charlie sucked at the skin of his neck. There was definitely going to be a few new bruises popping up in a few days. “Love you,” Charlie mumbled as Owen relaxed again, feeling Charlie start to go limp, his breathing evening out.

“I love you too,” Owen whispered back, pressing a kiss to the top of Charlie’s head, running his thumb along his knuckles. Charlie spread his hand over Owen’s heart, letting himself relax completely in his arms.


End file.
